Velvet, Jaune and the Drop Bear
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Velvet plays a harmless Aussie prank on Jaune, written for Australia Day 2020


"Velvet, what are you doing?" Jaune asked as he approached the Rabbit Faunus was looking around at the trees around Beacon

"I'm trying to get away from it" Velvet said

"What?" Jaune asked about to go for his weapon

"A Drop Bear, but it might go after you instead of me" Velvet said

"Why's that?" Jaune asked

"Because you don't have an Australis accent" Velvet said quietly

"Where is Australis?" Jaune asked

"Off the coast of Menagerie" Velvet said "Now Drop Bears are vicious little critters"

"Seriously?" Jaune exclaimed

"Oi! keep it down will ya, he'll hear you" Velvet said

"So what should I do?" Jaune asked

"Okay, now see that box over there; I keep a set of Drop Bear armour in there as well as a few other items" Velvet said

"I'll get it" Jaune said running over to the box

"Too easy" Velvet smirked

* * *

"Okay, so this armour will protect you, but I have to warn you they have sharp claws and fangs" Velvet said helping Jaune into black body armour, heavy glove, Motorcycle boots and a pair of ski goggles. She next held up a jar

"What's that for?" Jaune asked

"This is Vegemite, now since people in Australis eat this stuff all the time they smell similar to it. So we recommend those who are facing a Drop Bear to put some either under their arms, or in your case which will be easier behind the ear" Velvet said rubbing some of the black substance behind the blonde knight's ear making him look like he about to hurl

"That doesn't smell so good" Jaune said

"tastes better then it smells trust me on this one" Velvet said "Also, here this is a witch's hat"

"Funny looks like a safety cone to me" Jaune said

"It is, but we call them Witch's hats because the look like one, now wear this on your head so that way the Drop Bear it the point and bounce off and run!" Velvet said slapping the orange cone on his head

"Okay, I'm ready" he said pulling out Crocea Mors and slowly advance forward, unaware the Bunny girl behind him was stifling her own giggles at how ridiculous this thing was.

* * *

"What is Jaune doing?" Blake asked as she and Coco saw the blonde knight

"I have no, no I have an idea" Coco said as she indicated the brown bunny before sighing

"What?" Blake asked as she was confused at what her fellow Faunus doing

"Jaune, come here" Coco shouted before she took her sunnies off and rubbed her eyes "Blake cover your nose

"Why...wait...WHAT IS THAT SMELL!" Blake snapped covered her nose while her eyes water

"Vegemite, trust me it tastes better then it smells" Coco stated

"You eat it?" Blake asked

"It's a spread like cream cheese or peanut better, just made out of a yeast extract, mostly likely from a brewery" Coco said "Good on toast"

"BLEGH!" Blake gagged

"What's up" Jaune said

"What are you doing?" Coco asked

"Avoiding Drop Bears" Jaune said

"And did Velvet tell you about them?" Coco asked

"Yeah, why?" Jaune asked

"Because she's laughing so hard she'll need to change her pants" Coco said making Jaune look behind to see Velvet rolling on the ground kicking her legs in the air

"What?" Jaune asked

"The Drop Bear is a tall tale told to dumb tourists" Coco said "And once a year Velvet finds a target and suckers them into believing its real and she pulls this prank" Coco explained

"Sorry mate, I couldn't resist" Velvet chuckled before Blake helped her up

"No problem, glad I could help you get a laugh" Jaune said before he removed the safety cone and body armour before heading to the locker room to get clean up

"Come by my dorm, and I'll treat you to some Lamingtons" Velvet shouted

"Sounds good" Jaune said waving back

* * *

**G'day Mates Grizz here so six years ago I wrote a one shot to celebrate Australia day back when I was in my first or second year of writing RWBY fanfics called Ozzie Velvet, so I thought I would go back and write a one shot about a famous Australian joke that we pull on stupid tourists about the Drop Bears.**

**Anyway I saw a video recently where a Scottish reporter fell for this joke. And since this was made during the Bushfires which I think/hope are dying down showing that even in tough time we can have a laugh. So consider this my second tribute to Australia especially in this time as well as it was Australia day yesterday **

**So until next time I'll catch you mates on the flipside**


End file.
